From Lame To Less Lame
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: The past is filled with old, terrible times. The writing was lame and crappy. Now, its shinier and slightly less crappy. From Spark to Flame's Collection of her Recently Revamped Dramione drabbles and oneshots of 2008. ALL DRAMIONE!


Disclaimer: THE HP SERIES DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! Neither does the poem.

A/N:…Hi. Yeah this is a remake, but it's a total makeover of an ollllllllllllllllldddddd fic of mine. So unless you've read it in the last 2 hours, you won't recognize much- especially considering that I didn't keep too much of the original. I'll just keep posting revamped old fics in one story together because the old ones' crappiness annoyed me. So... Here this is.

I'm gonna be redoing all my old crappy fics at the moment, especially since my writers block has been bugging me- I blame school for that. And since NaNoWriMo is coming up, don't expect too many updates until around December for most of my other fics and oneshots... Unless I get hit by inspiration of course.

If anyone has followed me for a while, they'll realize that I've only really written since last year- roughly late October 2008. So, with a year of experience up my sleeve, I intend to polish up those horrible old fics.

* * *

Forget Him 2.0

The bunched up curtains swayed under the force of the wind, drifting back and forth, trying to lure Hermione into a deep slumber. The girl just sat up straighter, wiping the sleep from her strained eyes as she tried to see in the dark room. Moonlight filtered softly between the curtains, which were still open from earlier in the day, casting a soft glow into the room.

Though along with that glow, there came the shadows that creaked. She could see the twisted, empty limbs of the barren trees as they shook outside. With every good thing, there was a bad. A yin and a yang.

Hermione bit her lip, nibbling on the dry appendage. The dry flakes that coated the surface of her lip, rubbed against her tongue. With a sigh, she leaned back against her head board, trying to dispel the images that surfaced to her mind.

_A quick kiss and an 'I love you'._

She screwed her eyes shut, not wanting to feel the bubbling in her stomach at the memory. She couldn't tell if the bubbliness was from the happiness or pain- kind of like how no one could ever tell if the butterflies in their stomachs were from nervousness or excitement.

It didn't really matter why- just that both the feelings were there. He loved her and it was something she had convinced herself that she'd never hear- those three sacred words. Those days that she spent with her heads buried in books, withstanding the taunting of other young children is what influenced her. Of course she'd be happy that she had someone.

But that I love you carried away into the wind just when Draco had said it, leaving Hermione with just the lingering of a whisper and the tingling of his lips against hers. She had stood as still as she could, reminiscing the moment just as it had ghosted over her and trying to pretend that his footsteps weren't echoing through the quiet hallways, slowly walking away.

As he had walked farther and farther away, she had wanted more and more to call him back. If only just to be in his arms a bit longer. His hugs were more and more frequent and his kisses came on at random, surprising her with their warmth.

Hermione's chest rose and fell softly as her head titled back slightly, her curls framing her milky complexion. A steady stream of breath blew out of her mouth as she let go of her tension, knowing that the next day, she would have to resume her charade of hating Draco. And that he would have to hate her.

That was the whole pain of it all- the secret of their relationship. She couldn't ignore the pang in her chest as she saw him and the throb as he sneered at her half-heartedly. It destroyed her to keep their relationship under wraps but her sense told her that it was the only way. And she, being Hermione, always listened to her mind.

They had to keep it a secret. It was for the best. If his father found out, who knows what would happen.

It was dangerous. Yes. But it was worth it.

Every night, when they met in the Astronomy Tower, all care was thrown out the window. It was just them. In their own little world. Hermione and Draco-not Malfoy and Granger. No expectations, no pressures, just love.

Every night, they sat enveloped in each others' arms talking. Just talking. Some soft gentle kisses and touches, but mostly talking. Hermione slowly started seeing the real Draco Malfoy- not the Ice Prince.

Every night, they fell more and more in love.

And every night, their secret was slipping.

Maybe it was Harry's realization about her sneaking about- the reason she couldn't fall asleep. Or maybe it was just the remnants of Draco's soft words and touches.

That night, as Hermione slipped into the common room, her hold on her secret had loosened. Harry hadstood there, leaning back on an armchair. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a mock-stern look on his face and a knowing glint in his eyes.

Hermione could only barely hold back her panic upon seeing him.

"Tsk tsk tsk, trying to keep something from us Hermione?"

"Umm…no I was at the…umm library! Yeah! The library!" Hermione had replied. She never did well with lies. Especially under pressure.

"Really? Aww come on Hermione! I'm like your best friend! Who've you been sneaking around with?" Harry whined, sounding like a five year old. That normally would have made Hermione laugh, but she was too nervous.

Hermione had sputtered, "What makes you think that?"

"You come in late every night with a huge smile on your face! Your always distracted and daydreaming a lot now-a-days. I'm not that thick as to not notice that, Hermione. Ron is, but I'm certainly not. So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes I do."

"I knew it! Who is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"We don't want anyone to know. It's kinda complicated. And you don't like him anyways."

"I would even make friends with Malfoy for you if I have to, Hermione. Don't underestimate me."

"Harry, stop persisting. We need to keep it a secret otherwise it could be dangerous for both of us."

"Okay Hermione, but when you guys do come out, I'll be the first to know right?"

"Of course Harry," Hermione responded. "Good night"

"Good night."

She was his friend and she had had to lie to him for Draco. AT that moment she had felt like she had somehow betrayed Harry's friendship as his face fell and he turned around to walk up the stairs.

Hermione's eyes raked over the moonlit shadows that creeped across the room, inching closer and closer to her.

She didn't want to sleep.

She didn't want to climb into bed, knowing that when she woke up, she'd have to forget about the Draco she loved. She'd have to forget his laugh and how wonderful his voice sounded. She'd have to forget how his grey eyes twinkled when he smiled and how his hand felt in hers. She'd have to forget the truth behind his actions.

She'd have to meet Malfoy. The one that she was supposed to hate. The one that was supposed to hate her. The death-eater-in-training. The muggle-hating pureblood. The Slytherin.

The mask.

The cold mask that lit up in the moonlight.

When we lose the ability to reason, our demons creep back upon us. Her teacher had told her that back in grade school. He had turned off all the lights, leaving the room pitch black and letting their imaginations run wild. Hermione remembered the feeling of panic that had rushed over her within a moment.

With a sigh, Hermione got up, her feet chilling against the wooden flooring as she padded toward the window. With a sigh, she closed the curtains, enveloping the room in darkness as she stumbled back to her bed, hoping for relief.

Heart, we will forget him!

You and I tonight!

You may forget the warmth he gave,

I will forget the light.

When you have done, pray tell me,

That I my thoughts may dim;

Haste! lest while you're lagging,

I may remember him!

* * *

A/N: Forgive any cheesiness. As I said before. This is a remake and I didn't want to totally change it. So I kept the cheesiness and added more sap into it to give the cheese a bit of a bitter sweet flavor. I hope it worked. Either my cooking is really good or it's an epic fail.

Oh yeah- the last thing is an Emily Dickinson poem from last year when I was like bored/obsessed and read her poems like all the time.

REVIEW PLEASE! SPREAD THE LOVE!

XOXO

Flame

PS: Bittersweet Cheese to those who review! I'd offer brownies, but I'm not making those until the weekend.


End file.
